Odd Paper Planes
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Molly didn't see why Arthur Weasley was considered weird, he seemed friendly and funny. / MollyArthur - How it began.


**Odd Paper Planes **

**AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

Molly Prewett was making her way up the stairs to the Owlery exceedingly glad that it was no longer raining because she didn't want to get her robes all wet and have to wear them tomorrow, since the other set were dirty after Herbology the day before. She missed being at home and she wanted her parents to know that, but Molly also wanted to let them know that she was enjoying Hogwarts too.

She called to Laurie, her brown barn owl, who immediately flew down from the rafters to meet her. Molly pulled out some treats and her letter, letting Laurie eat whilst she sealed the envelope to her parents.

"Molly Prewett right?"

Molly turned startled to see a short red-head boy with lots of freckles stood behind her, she recalled his name from the sorting, his name was Arthur Weasley.

"Yes, and you're Arthur," she smiled, pulling her coat further round her in the bitter cold of the Owlery.

"How are you finding Hogwarts so far?" He asked, choosing a owl to attach his own letter to just as Molly finished attaching her letter to Laurie.

"I really like it," she said, "I miss home sometimes though."

Molly waited for him as he sent his letter, keen to talk to the boy that anyone seemed to think was weird. She smiled, "How about you?"

"Oh I miss home too, but I wouldn't go back even if I had all the galleons in the world," he said, "I like it too much, I might stay for Christmas."

"I couldn't do that," Molly responded, "Are you going back to the Common Room?"

"Yes I am," he said, "I've got a Herbology essay to write."

Molly raised an eyebrow, "Wasn't that due yesterday?"

Arthur smiled and nodded as they left the Owlery together. Molly didn't see why Arthur Weasley was considered weird, he seemed friendly and funny. She figured the more friends the better, she didn't want to end up with no friends, sometimes the big family name did that. Sometimes she did that too, sometimes she could be a bit harsh, but that was her father's influence on her behaviour.

Hogwarts was different and some people found it difficult to understand exactly what Molly's sense of humour was like, but despite that she was really happy being at Hogwarts. She was learning so much, meeting so many different types of people and whilst she missed home, she agreed with Arthur Weasley she would never give up Hogwarts not for all the galleons in the world. She wouldn't stay for Christmas though, she missed her mum, she missed her dad, she even missed her five-year-old twin brothers, even though they caused mayhem everywhere they went.

"I'm glad you're talking to me," Arthur said, when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, "I get the impression everyone else thinks I'm a little odd."

Molly shrugged, "Everyone's a little odd in their own way."

"I understand if you want to go in alone, of course," he responded, a gracious look on his face.

"Look if people think its odd that we're talking they can say so," she said, "You're the only person who's really asked how everything is going and I appreciate that in a friend."

He shuffled awkwardly, his ears turning slightly pink before he spoke, "Thank you."

There was a moment of silence after Molly gave the password and they climbed through the portrait hole. She was glad that finally she'd met someone that could be her friend because for the last month she honestly thought she wouldn't have any real friends. Sure she got on with most of the girls in her dorm, but they all seemed to know each other. Molly had only met people from other years before Hogwarts.

"Arthur, are you good at Charms?" Molly asked as they found a table in the Common Room to work at.

"I'm okay," he said, looking at the half done essay on levitation charms that Molly had just pulled from her bag, "I've finished that essay, how about I help you with that and you help me with Herbology?"

"Deal," Molly said, pulling a quill from her bag.

They worked together for the following hour, discussing not only the two subjects at length, but also about varying other subjects. They both agreed that Professor Slughorn the Head of Slytherin was really bizarre, but they also agreed the Headmaster was ten times as odd. Arthur explained that he'd gotten lost heading to the Transfiguration classroom last week and Dumbledore found him and offered him a sherbert lemon. Then he'd gotten Arthur to the classroom on time when he was sure he was going to be late. Molly explained that Transfiguration was one of her favourite lessons.

"You're kidding me?" Arthur said in disbelief, "History of Magic is one of the most fascinating subjects that we do."

Molly stared at him in shock, "I'm beginning to think this is why people think you're a little odd."

She stopped abruptly, hoping that she hadn't offended him, but thankfully he laughed and continued to add the final touches to his Herbology essay. Molly breathed an internal sigh of relief and read through her charms work one more time. Once they rolled up their essays and stored them away in their bags, she turned to him with a curious look.

"If its not your undying love for Professor Binns' lessons then why do people think you're odd," Molly asked with a smirk.

He smiled slightly, "I love Muggle things, I like to know exactly how they cope without magic. It's kind of a hobby and an interest."

"Is that it?" Molly asked, "That's why people think you're strange, that's awful."

Arthur nodded and Molly pulled a face making Arthur laugh once again. She thought it was really horrible to tease Arthur for taking an interest in Muggles, after all, Muggle society was a stones throw away from all Wizarding Society. They lived alongside Muggles every day so why not know a little more about them?

"Come on, tell me something about Muggles then Weasley," Molly smirked, crossing her legs. Arthur, whose eyes lit up with excitement, looked genuinely surprised at Molly's reaction, but luckily he managed to control his disbelief that she was interested and start talking.

"Well, their pictures don't move at all, its really strange. Oh and they have these huge bird-like things called air-o-plains..."


End file.
